


Мама Джуди

by Drakonyashka



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Motherhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda.





	Мама Джуди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Momma Judy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871337) by [SophieRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley). 



Наступила суббота, по субботам в доме Уайлдов всегда готовили овощную лазанью. Поэтому, когда Ник и Изабелль вернулись домой, Джуди была в кухне, по локти в тесте и соусе, который кипел рядом. Они ходили по магазинам, докупая мелочи, которые она забыла взять к ужину. Когда они вошли в кухню, девятилетняя Изабель сидела у Ника на плечах, крепко держась за его голову, и что-то рассказывала. Заметив еду, она замолчала и облизнулась.

Джуди подошла и забрала сумки у Ника, собираясь выложить зелень на стол. Она улыбнулась сидящей на плечах Изабелль и спросила: 

— А ты не слишком большая выросла, чтобы кататься у папы на плечах?

— Неть, — сказала лисичка, проглатывая букву «т». 

Ник улыбнулся Джуди и подмигнул, сняв и поставив ее на землю.

— Иди умываться, синичка, — сказал он, мягко подталкивая ее в сторону ванной. Когда она убежала, Ник тихо засмеялся.

— Ты испортил ее, — Джуди улыбнулась Нику, пока доставала зелень из сумки и убирала ее. Они стали встречаться, когда Изабелль было всего три года, хотя она и до этого была рядом как друг, стараясь сделать все возможное, чтобы Ник не разбаловал ребенка. Она видела, как ее родители растили младших, и думала, что знает, как все должно быть.

— Да, но я ведь ее отец и это моя работа, — Ник хвостом приобнял Джуди и зачерпнул ложку соуса на пробу.

— Нет, это работа твоей мамы, — возразила Джуди, шлепнув Ника, чтобы не кусочничал перед едой. — Бабушки и дедушки портят внуков. Я-то думала, ты знаешь все на свете.

— Я знаю всех, а не все, Детектив Морковка.

Перед тем как они начали укладывать лазанью на противень, Ник наклонился поцеловать Джуди.

— По пути домой мы встретили одного из твоих братьев, и Изабелль узнала его. Закричала посреди улицы: «Эй, я знаю тебя, ты брат тети Джуди!»

Джуди засмеялась.

— Дайте я угадаю: Джеффри! Он должен был приехать в город на несколько дней, чтобы договориться о поставке кое-каких товаров в магазин в центре Саванны. Мы договорились встретиться завтра.

Только Ник открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как Изабелль его перебила, заглянув на кухню и размахивая пустой бутылкой.

— Эй, мам, у нас закончилось мыло для лап!

Джуди в изумлении повернулась к Изабелль и выронила мерную чашку из рук. Ник же только изогнул бровь и посмотрел на дочь.

Изабелль насупилась.

— ...что? Это не я выливаю полбутылки в день, пап. 

Она повернулась и утопала обратно в ванную.

Джуди повернулась к Нику и шлепнула его по руке, взволнованно подпрыгивая. Она растила Изабелль с первых ее дней и даже недавно говорила с Ником об официальном удочерении, но не думала, что когда-нибудь станет для нее кем-то большим, чем «тетя Джуди».

Ник самодовольно улыбнулся ей. 

— А я говорил, что это произойдет, глупенькая зайка.


End file.
